This invention relates to a hair curler enabling preassembly of the roller body and fastener member prior to use, and more particularly to a hair curler providing maximum convenience of use for both the wearer and the hairdresser.
There are a number of disadvantages in the use of presently available hair curler assemblies. Some roller bodies include metal wire coils, and other curlers require the use of metal clips for securing the curler after the curl is rolled. Such curlers, involving the use of metal parts, absorb heat under a hair dryer and frequently result in severe discomfort to the wearer and occasionally burns of the scalp. Additionally the absorption of heat by metal parts adds to discomfort by lengthening the hair drying time. Some curler assemblies are relatively heavy; and this results in considerable discomfort and even headaches to the wearer due to the weight carried on the head over an extended drying period which may average about 45 minutes.
For some curler assemblies having cylindrical roller bodies, the body absorbs considerable heat, and this is a disadvantage from the standpoint of heat loss, and further from the standpoint that this absorbed heat effects too rapid drying of the course of hair shafts immediately adjacent to the roller body and resultant uneven drying of the hair curl. For other assemblies the body may be made of moisture absorbing material (such as sponge rubber), requiring additional drying time to first dry out the roller body. Some curler assemblies require the use of plastic stab pins for securing the curler after the curl is rolled and these raise the possibility of injury to the scalp in use, by way of abrasion or laceration. The use of spring clips, metal or otherwise, for securing the curler after rolling the hair creates a flat area on the curl which is sometimes difficult to cover up with certain hair styles.
Another disadvantage of some hair curler assemblies is that their construction encourages entrappment of bacteria, increasing the problem of sanitation and encouraging transmittal of infection or disease from one customer to another if proper sanitation procedures are not practiced in commercial hairdressing establishments.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a novel hair curler assembly which obviates the disadvantages of presently available hair curler assemblies as above discussed.
Another principal object of this invention is to provide a novel hair curler assembly which can be manufactured and marketed at low cost, to encourage disposal after a single use and obviate sanitation problems.
Another object of this invention is to provide a very lightweight hair curler assembly for maximum user comfort.
A further object of this invention is to provide a unique curler assembly of roller body and fastener strap, wherein the components can be conveniently packaged unassembled for ready assembly prior to use. An ancillary object is to provide an assembly wherein the fastener strap is assembled to the roller body prior to use for the convenience of the hairdresser.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a novel hair curler assembly which obviates injury to the scalp by way of burns, abrasions or lacerations.
These objects are accomplished in a hair curler assembly comprising a generally cylindrical, hollow curler body and an elongated fastener. The curler body has one end wall and one open end, with the end wall being provided with a small central opening. The fastener strap has head means at one end dimensioned to be forced through the wall opening and to be retained by the end wall, with the other end having a hook member for engagement with the body cylindrical wall at its open end. The curler body is preferably made from an open celled, lightweight, heat insulating material with the fastener strap being fabricated from a sheet plastic material.
The novel features and the advantages of the invention, as well as additional objects thereof, will be understood more fully from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.